The secret love of a Timekeeper
by Shergirl
Summary: Raymond Leon was tired. He is seen as strict, blunt, cold hearted and solitary. Even his colleagues did not know him in his depths. So, when he engages a relationship with a woman, every one is beyond surprised. So, when he looses her as well, the Leon the TimeKeeper corps know vanishes, for everyone to show the real fragility under the harsh facade. Who is really Raymond Leon ?


Time keeper Leon sat at his desk, hands in his hair and his face flat on the desk. One of his colleague, Timekeeper Ellini, passed by and laid a hand on his shoulder.

- Are you feeling okay?

When he did not respond and did not move, panicked, the woman looked at his clock she sighed in relief when she saw he had 24 :50 :01 time left. Was he asleep then ?

She shock his soulders and his fingers moved a bit.

- Sir?

The head time keeper looked up and sighed.

- Yes?

- I thought you had run out of time, so I was worried sir.

- I am fine. I just need my sleep.

Shakingly getting up he checked his clock he then nodded to himself and put on his coat. His colleague jumped when she saw small tears on the borders of the eyes of her superior.

- I'll go home and rest, okay? I'll be back in an hour or so call me if there is anything that requires my attention, will you?

- Yes sir.

When he was out of sight, he broke into a run, tears falling freeliy on his palid cheeks. He nearly threw himself in his car and shakingly started it. As he drove away he wiped his tears away angrily; he was a grown man, he did not cry over a breakup! That wrecked woman could go to hell for all he cared! He dragged himself to the bed and curled into a tight ball, shutting his eyes close as strongly as he could. His chest hurt like hell and the necklace he wore burned his skin. Love… it is all a lie!

He was awoken by his pager; looking at his clock he jumped out of bed when he saw he had slept three hours straight. He answered quickly.

- Time Keeper Leon to dispatch.

- Time Keeper Leon, I am so sorry to wake you but you have been away for more than three hours and we are worried. Please come back sir!

Leon sighed and braced himself, lying through his teeth.

- I was not feeling well and I tried to rest a bit before getting you all sick! But in a few minutes I'll be on my way.

- Good, because the deputy director wants to see you.

- I'll be on my way soon, Time Keeper Ellini.

Leon rolled of his bed and cleaned himself up as well as he could, considering his breakdown. He took one hour from his vault and stormed out of his appartment. In ten minutes he arrived and went straight to his desk, ignoring the looks from his colleagues. He busied himself and lost himself in the paper work he purposly left to grow on his desk to avoid blank times.

When the time came, he collected his time; his superior had purposly ignored the fact that he had been gone for three hours. When he was almost out of the offices, his superior stopped him on his way.

- Yes sir?

- I know you were away for three hours. Since it's you you're forgiven. Give me your arm, Leon.

With a blank face he held out his arm. He was amazed to see that his boss had given him one more months.

- Sir?

- You are our best Time Keeper and I know that you wouldn't have left unless you were about to have a breakdown… And tomorrow you'll turn 76. Think of it as an early présent. Now scram, would you old boy?

Leon smiled and thanked his boss profusly; he then left to his car.

Deciding to grace himslef with a treat, he walked into a shop he liked very much, which sold very beautiful objects at a small, very small price. His eye was caught by a ring, a silver ring with cristals. It was splendid.

- How much for that?

- 60 minutes sir.

- Great I'll take it. Ring size is 52. And no, it's not for a lady.

As the shopkeeper prepared the jewlery, he asks him questions about his life. Despite his sadness he still answered with a somewhat warm voice. As he left the shop, he slipped the ring on his left ring finger. It looked really nice.

He smiled to himself as he drove home. He found a message on his pager, from his boss; he had to dress nice the next day. Smiling soflty he undressed for bed and slipped on his black pajamas. As he slid under the covers, the face of his ex crossed his mind and he slapped himself as a few tears escaped his eyes.

**Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.**

Time Keeper Leon got up early and remembered the message he had recieved the day before. Stripping down naked, he ran under the shower and and combed his shoulder-lengh hair with his long and thin fingers. He dressed up in black slacks, a silky black shirt that clung to his chest. He put on clean shoes that shone in the dim light in his appartment. As he got ready, he quicly turned his wild hair in a tight braid.

He then took some time from his premium in his car and quickly drove to HQ. Right as he pulled into the parking lot, his colleagues were expecting him. He allowed himself a light smile as he exited his cruiser.

- Hello gentlemen, Leon said with a smirk.

- Ray, happy birthday!

- Happy 76 years Sir!

All his colleagues congratulated him; soon enough he was on his way to his desk, where he found three boxes wrapped in green, pink and white.

The pink one contained 10 weeks. The white one contained a silver bracelet with a clock; on the other side there were the words « Head Time Keeper Leon ». In the green box he did get the chance to know since the giver told him to open it at home. One last colleague arrived, running and offered him a chain made of silver with a pendant made of silver that represented a gun. Leon thanked them profuesly and immediatly put on the chain and the bracelet; he hid it under the armour vest. He put the time he had recieved in his personal belongings with the green, big, heavy present. He then put himself at his desk and began his daily work. His shift was uneventful until 7 p.m. His birthday ended dreadfuly wrong and Raymond Leon would forever remember it.

**On his 76 birthday, he lost his love.**

- Dispatch to Time Keeper Leon, said a feminin voice.

- Time Keeper Leon to Dispatch, I'm listening.

- There is a body that has been found in Dayton near your appartment, at about five miles from there.

- I'll go, send some people there.

When he arrived on the crime scene he found his colleagues around the body. As soon as he set foot on the crime scene Ellini and Gabrelli joined him and held out two fingers at him. Raymond frowned as he returned the gesture. When he saw the body with the 11 zeros he left like pucking. His knees almost gave up but he stil walked towards the victim even though his heart seemed deafening to him. The victim had long, flowing blond hair, a pale face, blue eyes opened and lifeless. She wore a grey t-shirt, denim shorts, high heeled boots. On her right hand she wore a ring, a pink and golden ring. A horrified cry escaped his lips.

- **Ariana!**


End file.
